Conventionally, a navigation system that can display POI information of a POI, which is a specific place or facility considered to be of use or interest to someone, on a monitor is known.
A navigation system that acquires POI data on a POI having a high popularity level within a predetermined range from a current position of a vehicle and displays an icon as POI information at a corresponding position on a map on a monitor so that the icon can be selected as a transit point candidate on the basis of the POI data is known such as, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-034767 (JP 2015-034767 A).
A navigation system that can accurately display a position of an icon of a POI to show on which side of a road in a width direction the position is located is also known such as, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-058960 (JP 2011-058960 A).